7. Project Summary/Abstract Long Term Objectives: The broad goals of this application are to (1) examine the neurophysiological markers of decision making under risk, and (2) test a theoretical model of risk attitude, neurophysiological measures of reward processing, and problematic alcohol use. The applicant?s main career objective is to develop a program of research focused on integrating decision making and neurobiological methods (e.g., psychophysiology, neuroimaging) to characterize problematic alcohol use and related risk taking behaviors. Specific Aims: The proposed project aims to (1) determine whether risk attitude is associated with a psychophysiological marker (i.e., event-related potential [ERP]) of reward processing, reward positivity (RewP) amplitude, and (2) test a model of risk attitude, RewP, and alcohol problems and expectancies. In order to complete the proposed project, the applicant will receive extensive training in psychophysiology and the broader field of neuroscience. Training will be obtained via (1) meetings with expert consultants in psychophysiology and decision making, (2) attendance at didactic workshops and conferences, and (3) coursework. Method: Data from 148 participants (aged 18-29) will be collected using self-report questionnaires, behavioral tasks, and electroencephalography (EEG). While EEG is recorded, participants will complete a decision making task that will allow for the neural correlates of decision making under risk to be examined. Another task measuring neural response to reward versus loss will also be administered while EEG is recorded. The associations of these psychophysiological markers with behavioral data from the decision making task, self- report measures of alcohol problems, and other related variables will be examined. Significance: The applicant aims to take advantage of the methodological strengths of neuroeconomics and the theoretical strengths of judgment and decision making models to better understand the neural correlates of decision making processes associated with alcohol-related risk taking. This study will allow for examination of how neural markers of reward processing differ as a function of risk attitude and the characteristics of the choice being made, consistent with the individualized, neurobiologically based assessment promoted by the RDoC framework. Results from this project will allow for improved characterization of individuals at risk for problematic alcohol use and may ultimately inform prevention efforts among young adults.